Story About Their Families
by vanillate
Summary: Ini adalah kisah ketika SM's idols menjadi orangtua. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah anak-anak mereka mulai tumbuh menjadi remaja dan harus menghadapi berbagai lika-liku kehidupan remaja?. SHINee, f(x), EXO fanfic! yaoi & straight.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Story About Their Families

Author : vanillate

Cast : SHINee, f(x), EXO

Length : chaptered

Genre : family, romance, friendship

Summary : When SM's idol has their own family. Ketika anak-anak mereka yang memiliki sifat dan kepribadian beragam tumbuh bersama, menjalani semuanya bersama, saling bersahabat, layaknya keluarga. Merajut cerita mereka sendiri diantara bentangan cakrawala.

Uhm Okay. Jadi ini ceritanya kali pertama aku posting ff disini. Gatau dapet nyali dari mana. Ide cerita ini dateng gitu aja, terselip diantara khayalan-khayalan liarku hahahaha omg.

di ff ini gak semua sm's idols hadir. SJ, GG, TVXQ and so on nggak ada. Karena kalau aku masukkin semua, takutnya nanti pembagiannya bakalan sulit dan nggak merata terus ceritanya bisa pecah kemana-mana /what hahaha.

Uhm, okay We can start it. So, here we go!

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Dan seiring dengan itu perubahan terus terjadi, tanpa bisa kita prediksi. Seperti para idol yang dulu tak pernah absen hadir di layar televisi kita, rupanya kini tak lagi bercengkrama dengan kesibukkan macam itu, melainkan sibuk mengurus keluarga yang telah mereka bangun bersama buah hati mereka.

Meski begitu, mereka terus hidup bersama, menjalin komunikasi dan hubungan kekeluargaan yang kuat. Membuat anak-anak mereka juga dekat layaknya keluarga sungguhan. Namun tak semua dari mereka yang masih bertahan tinggal di Seoul. Seperti Kris dan Tao beserta anak-anak mereka yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Kanada, serta Chen-Xiumin yang menetap di Beijing.

Sementara yang lainnya, masih tetap bertahan disini, tempat dimana mereka meraih semuanya. Menggenggam cita-cita mereka. Kemudian melepasnya disaat waktunya sudah tepat. Seoul.

Want to know about their children?

Here we go

**SHINEE **

Choi Taehyun 16 y.o (Choi Minho & Lee Taemin)

Putra tunggal Minho & Taemin, yang memiliki mata persis seperti ayahnya. Salah satu murid tahun kedua di Kyunghee High School. Kemahirannya bermain sepak bola sudah tak dapat diredam, terbukti dengan deretan prestasi yang diraihnya. Namun hal itu tak sejalan dengan keinginan sang ayah yang lebih menginginkan anaknya untuk bergelut dibidang musik. Kekangan inilah yang akhirnya membentuk Taehyun tumbuh menjadi sosok anak pemberontak. Beruntung ummanya tetap tak pernah absen mendukung anak semata wayangnya itu.

Lee Jinah & Lee Jinho (16 y.o & 14 y.o)

Kakak beradik pasangan Jinki dan Kibum ini memiliki sifat yang sangat kontras. Jinah adalah tipe gadis yang selalu menanggap penampilan adalah nomor satu, yang pertama dan terutama. Karena itu ia bisa menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam hanya untuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memiliki obsesi aneh pada hal-hal berbau fashion, dan tak pernah lepas dari alat-alat makeupnya, yang nampaknya merupakan sifat turunan dari ummanya. Sementara Jinho lebih suka mengurung diri dikamarnya dan menikmati film-film sci-fi atau thriller kesukaannya, menurutnya itu lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan film roman membosankan yang selalu ditonton noonanya. Dan Jinho juga selalu berbicara seadanya, tak pernah bertele-tele, dan cenderung pendiam, namun ia bisa berubah 180 derajat saat bertengkar dengan Jinah. Jinho juga selalu menyabet penghargaan dibidang akademik.

**f(x)**

Kim Hyesun 14 y.o (Kim Myungsoo & Krystal Jung)

Gadis kelahiran 24 Maret 1999 yang merupakan anak dari Ice Couple ini benar-benar mewarisi sifat 'ice' dari umma dan appanya. Cenderung cuek pada hal-hal disekelilingnya. Hyesun selalu nyaman dengan t-shirt santai dan hotpantsnya, dibandingkan outfit-outfit lain yang menurutnya hanya akan membuatnya risih. Tipikal gadis yang benar-benar tak mau repot dan apa adanya. Tak pernah bisa akur dengan Jaehyuk, dan selalu berdebat tentang hal-hal sepele yang akan diakhiri Hyesun dengan tatapan tajamnya dan ekspresi sinisnya pada jaehyuk.

Lee Jaehyuk 14 y.o (Lee Hyunwoo & Choi Jinri)

Kelakuannya yang konyol selalu menjadi pembangkit mood untuk teman-temannya, benar-benar seperti ayahnya. Jaehyuk tak pernah suka pada suasanya yang sepi dan membosankan, tanpa tawa. Menurutnya itu lebih menyebalkan dari apapun. Karena itu dia gemar sekali mencairkan suasana dengan guyonan-guyonannya yang selalu mengundang gelak tawa. Dan saat tertawa matanya akan menyipit dan membentuk bulan sabit, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

Hyunseok 15 y.o (Nichkhun Horvejkul & Victoria Song)

Putra pertama mereka yang benar-benar menuruni sifat ayahnya, hangat dan care sekaligus konyol disaat yang sama. Rival abadi Seunghun dalam bertanding basket. Sejak dulu Hyunseok tak begitu tertarik dan cenderung cuek dengan masalah percintaan -yang banyak digandrungi oleh remaja seusianya-, karena itulah ia menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan penuh kebebasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sangat gemar mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru secara random dan bersikukuh ingin melakukan petualangannya sendiri, serta memiliki obsesi aneh dengan cerita-cerita tentang agen rahasia. Memasuki tahun pertamanya bersekolah di Kyunghee High School, tempat dimana 'saudara-saudaranya' yang lain juga menuntut ilmu. Bersikap sangat overprotective lebih dari apapun pada saudara kembarnya, Hyunmi. Bagi Hyunseok, hidupnya hanya terbagi untuk 3 hal, yakni basket, Hyunmi, dan petualangannya.

Hyunmi 15 y.o (Nichkhun Horvejkul & Victoria Song)

Lahir tepat 7 menit setelah Hyunseok, dengan lekuk wajah yang menyerupai ummanya. Namun ia tak seberuntung Hyunseok yang dapat menghabiskan masa remajanya penuh dengan kebebasan tanpa takut pada apapun, ada sebuah tembok takdir tak kasat mata yang membentangi diri Hyunmi. Ia mengidap Cirrhocis Hepatis sejak kecil, dimana terjadi pengerasan pada hatinya. Membuat ia mendapatkan pengawasan ekstra dari kedua orangtuanya sejak kecil. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menjalani hidupnya seperti remaja seusianya dan menganggap bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tergila-gila pada coklat putih dan warna pink. Lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama kisah-kisah fantasy negri dongeng atau mendengarkan celotehan Nayeon sepanjang hari. Hyunmi juga suka sekali menikmati aroma hujan yang menguar bersama riak-riak air ditemani secangkir coklat panas dan alunan musik diputar secara random.

**EXO**

Kim Myunhwa 17 y.o (Kim Joonmyun & Zhang Yi Xing)

Myunhwa merupakan anak yang paling mampu bersikap dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan 'saudara-saudaranya' yang lain. Ditambah kepribadiannya yang hangat dan tenang. Ia sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di Kyunghee High School, dan bermimpi melanjutkan sekolahnya di Sorbonne University, yang terletak di kota mode, Paris. Pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu ini termasuk tipikal laki-laki romantis yang selalu siap dengan hal-hal manis untuk kekasihnya, kejutan-kejutan sederhana pun tak pernah absen ia berikan, untuk yeojanya, putri sulung Kinki dan Kibum, Lee Jinah.

Kim Eunah 14 y.o ( Kim Joonmyun & Zhang Yi Xing)

Gadis mungil yang selalu tenggelam di balik buku-buku dan catatan sekolahnya. Memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangaaaaaat minus. Meski begitu ia termasuk gadis yang sangat kalem dan cenderung lebih sering mengalah. Bahkan ia lebih sering mendahulukan keperluan orang lain dibandingkan keperluannya sendiri. Menggenggam predikat murid tercerdas di sekolahnya, karena belum ada yang mampu menggesernya, mungkin hanya Jinho yang terus mengekorinya di posisi kedua. Sahabat baik Hyesun sejak mereka masih kecil, dan merupakan satu-satunya orang yang paling tahan menghadapi sikap dingin Hyesun.

Park Wooyeol 17y.o (Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun)

Si pembuat onar nomor satu, sahabat kental Myunhwa -dengan sifat yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat-, dan hyung kesayangan Jaehyuk. Begitulah Wooyeol. Tingkahnya yang terkadang hyper mungkin merupakan turunan dari appanya. Kelakuan konyol dan berisiknya yang kadang melebihi batas, seringkali membuat ummanya naik pitam menghadapi anak tunggalnya yang satu ini. Namun nyatanya dibalik semua itu, ada hal yang tak dapat diketahui siapapun selain Wooyeol sendiri, alasan mengapa ia tak bosan-bosannya bersikap konyol sejak kecil. Ada sebuah kehampaan yang menganga lebar di dalam sana dan terus merintih berharap akan ada sesuatu yang mengisinya.

Oh Seunghun 16 y.o (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan)

Putra tunggal keluarga Oh, yang lahir pada 12 maret 1997 ini merupakan namja yang memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan seperti appanya. Memiliki bakat melukis sejak kecil, meski minatnya terhadap basket lebih besar. Seunghun adalah tipikal orang yang unpredictable, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memperkirakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, dan sering melakukan hal-hal tak terduga. Sifatnya yang seperti itu membuatnya menjadi oppa kesayangan Hyunmi. Seunghun bukanlah tipe orang yang ambisius atau memiliki tujuan pasti, ia selalu membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja, membiarkan arus itu pergi kemanapun ia mau. Ia belum pernah benar-benar memperjuangkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Sampai ia merasakan hal itu, hal yang membuatnya sadar, bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia perjuangkan dan ia menangkan. Namun bukan dengan cara yang salah. Tetap dengan caranya, membuat semua itu mengalir bagaimana seharusnya.

Kim Nayeon 15 y.o (Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo)

Gadis super periang yang paling tak bisa diam dan cerewet. Ia selalu memiliki hal-hal menarik untuk diceritakan bahakan terkadang Nayeon akan memberikan respon yang berlebihan terhadap suatu hal. Nayeon adalah tipe gadis yang sangat ekspresif, ia selalu dapat mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri. Menyukai lagu-lagu yang memiliki arti mendalam. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Hyunmi, yang lebih menyukai kisah-kisah dongeng, Nayeon justru lebih tergila-gila pada novel-novel roman picisan yang menurutnya lebih realistis dibandingkan kisah putri dan pangeran. Bersahabat dengan Hyunmi entah sejak kapan, dan benar-benar tak ada satupun hal yang pernah mereka tutupi. Menurutnya, ia dan Hyunmi memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Hyunmi yang menyukai aroma hujan dan ia yang sangat senang melihat pelangi. Takkan ada pelangi kalau tak ada hujan bukan?

"Aku memang selalu menghabiskan waktu disini, satu-satunya tempat yang membuatku tenang."

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan Hyunseok-ah!"

"Kau harus sembuh dan kita akan pergi bersama kesana. Tak ada penolakan atau aku takkan mau mengenalmu lagi."

"Kau harus memilih satu diantara mereka..."

"JINHO-YA JANGAN MENONTON FILM SEPERTI ITU DISINI!"

"I love you as much as you love me..."

"Ada beberapa hal yang memang lebih baik dinikmati saja tanpa perlu ditaklukan."

"Aku membenci semua itu. Aku membenci semua tuntutan yang terus ia berikan padaku."

"Apa menyenangkannya menjadi dingin seperti itu?"

"Apa menyenangkannnya menjadi perusuh sepertimu?"

"NOONA SINGKIRKAN BARANG-BARANGMU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBAKARNYA."

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau hanya akan menyakiti hatimu sendiri, dan hati mereka..."

"Kau satu-satunya yang harus aku perjuangkan bodoh."

"Anak-anak kita sangat adorable, rite?"

"JINAH! JINHO! BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DISINI"

"OMG WOOYEOL JANGAN BERULAH LAGI!"

"Goodjob! Itu baru anak appa."

"Seingatku, dulu aku tak sedingin itu..."

"Kukira dia akan mewarisi sifat kalemku ternyata dia sama konyolnya dengan dirimu hahh."

"Kau harus bertahan. Kau harus tetap disini bersama kami semua. Bersama umma dan appa. Kami semua berusaha mempertahankanmu dan kau pun tak boleh meninggalkan kami."

"So, your son is gonna marry my daughter?"

"Dia yang pertama, jangan sampai ia lepas dari genggamanmu."

"PARK CHANYEOL INI SEMUA KARENA ULAHMU!"

"KIM JONGIN PABBOYA CEPATLAH!"

YAAAA~!

Ini prolognya. nggak karuan sih hahahaha. Yang mampir, mind to leave ur comment?^^ because ur review will means a lot for me.

Regards,

vanillate


	2. Story About Their Families Chapter 1

Title : Story About Their Families

Author : vanillate

Cast : SHINee, f(x), EXO

Length : chaptered

Genre : family, friendship, romance

Summary : Ini adalah kisah ketika SM's idols menjadi orangtua. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah anak-anak mereka mulai tumbuh menjadi remaja dan harus menghadapi berbagai lika-liku kehidupan remaja?

* * *

Hello!

ini dia chapter 1 nya. masih permulaan sih haha baru nyeritain tentang kehidupan mereka. buat yg udah review di prolog thank you si muuuuuuuccchhhhh hahahaha

okay, lets start this chap! check it out.

* * *

chapter 1 : as usual

* * *

"YA! LEE JINHO MATIKAN FILM MU ITU!" seru Jinah saat melihat film dengan adegan-adegan pembunuhan sadis yang sedang ditonton adiknya di ruang tamu.

"Ini kan hanya film noona.."

"TETAP SAJA! MATIKAN! Bocah seusiamu tak boleh menonton film seperti itu.."

"Ya! Jangan menggangguku. Noona bersiap-siap saja sana."

Jinah mendengus sambil merapikan blazernya. Ia sudah cukup kesal begitu mengetahui adiknya sudah libur duluan hari ini, belum lagi ditambah matanya yang tak sengaja menangkap film ini tepat di adegan terlaknat. Dimana si psikopat memukuli bagian punggung korbannya dengan palu sampai hancur, kemudian merusak organ dalamnya satu-persatu. Tak habis fikir bagaimana dongsaengnya bisa menggilai film macam ini.

"Kau mengusirku eoh?!"

"Nde, dan kalau noona masih tetap menggangguku, aku bisa melakukan itu pada noona." Jinho menunjuk adegan sadis lain di layar televisinya.

Jinah bergidik ngeri setengah sebal sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dongsaengnya dan menuju ke meja makan.

"Aigo aegya umma kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menekuk wajahnya eoh?" Tanya Key begitu Jinah mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Jinho mau membunuhku." Jawabnya asal.

Jinki yang juga berada disana hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelenglan kepalanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keributan-keributan seperti ini dirumahnya. Entah bagaimana anak-anaknya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa masih saja sering mendebatkan hal-hal tak penting.

"Sudahlah jangan sampai Myunhwa melihat wajahmu yang ditekuk seperti itu"

"Biar saja toh aku masih tetap cantik." timpalnya sembari mengunyah sarapannya.

Key memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan putrinya kemudian memilih untuk beralih ke jinki. "kau mau tambah lagi uhm?"

"Aniya, ini sudah banyak chagi.."

"Yaa banyak apanya? itu sedikit sekali. kau harus makan banyak karena harus bekerja seharian." tandas Key sembari menyendokkan nasi lagi ke piring Jinki.

Tinnn tinnn

"Ah itu pasti Myunhwa. Sudah cepat sana kau berangkat." titah ummanya.

Jinah segera beranjak dari duduknya. Dan setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya, ia langsung berlalu menuju beranda.

"Selamat pagi nona.." sapa seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang berada didalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam begitu Jinah tiba diambang pintu.

Yeoja manis itu hanya tersenyum membalasnya kemudian cepat-cepat masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ya apa-apaan dasimu itu.." Jinah buka suara begitu melihat dasi Myunhwa yang tak karuan.

"Kau sudah menjadi siswa tahun terakhir tapi memasang dasi saja tak bisa. Bagaimana kalau sudah kerja."

Myunhwa melirik dasinya yang super asal-asalan itu. Kemudian terkekeh geli sambil kembali menatap Jinah yang kini mulai merapikan dasinya. Bukan tak bisa. Ia hanya malas merapikan dasinya, toh di dunia ini masih banyak masalah lain yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar memakai dasi. Dan ya! Lagipula ia memang menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, ketika Jinah dengan telaten merapikan dasinya diselingi gerutuan-gerutuan ringan.

"Aku tak peduli, toh saat aku kerja nanti putri sulung keluarga Lee akan siap memakaikannya setiap hari untukku.."

"Ada ribuan keluarga Lee di Korea."

Myunhwa meraih jemari Jinah yang baru saja menuntaskan kegiatannya. Kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Oh tentu. Kau ingin aku mencoba mereka satu-persatu?"

"Aniya Kim pabbo!"

"Ku coba pun aku pasti akan kembali ke awal hahahaha.."

Myunhwa melepaskan tangannya kemudian kembali pada kemudi. Membiarkan Jinah yang masih blushing karena ucapannya. Lantas melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran rumah Jinah.

"Kau menyebalkan Myun!"

* * *

Suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar jelas dari arah tangga. Taehyun nampak menuruni tangga dua-dua sekaligus sambil berusaha memasang dasinya. Blazer dan ranselnya masih tersampir asal di pundak kanan. Pukul 06.00 pagi, masih terlalu pagi memang mengingat bel masuk sekolahnya baru akan berdering satu setengah jam lagi. Namun hari ini ia harus mengikuti latihan pagi untuk turnamen yang diadakan 2 bulan lagi

Ya hanya demi bola Taehyun rela mengurangi sedikit waktu istirahatnya. Toh itu semua juga sebanding dengan kepuasan yang didapatnya. Lagipula Taehyun pun telah menjadi salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolahnya dan mengharumkan nama sekolahnya berkali-kali dengan menyabet hampir semua penghargaan dari berbagai turnamen.

Sampai di meja makan ia hanya meraih sepotong roti lantas berniat pergi sebelum suara ummanya menginterupsi, membuat ia berbalik.

"Yaa Taehyun-ah, sarapanlah dulu."

Taehyun hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Duduklah dulu, appa juga mau bicara.." sambung appanya, Choi Minho.

"Mian. Aku buru-buru," Ia malas juga kalau harus bilang pada appanya tentang latihan ini, pasti namja itu akan langsung naik pitam. Mau tak mau ia mengambil tempat di sebelah appanya.

"Sebentar saja, toh ini masih pagi. Mengenai latihan musikmu, appa sudah menemukan.."

"oh appa, ayolah~"

"Tak ada penolakan. Appa yakin ini yang terbaik!"

"Nde nde terserah appa.." balas Taehyun yang sudah jengah.

"Kau yakin tak ingin sarapan dulu?" Taemin bertanya lagi.

Taehyun menggeleng cepat, "Aku buru-buru. Hari ini ada latih-..." ia menggantung ucapannya. Bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"-bola?" sambung Minho.

"Hah?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini hah?! Sudah appa bilang tak ada gunanya menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-"

"Bahkan appa tak mengerti.." potong Taehyun.

"Mana mungkin appa tak mengerti!" Minho mulai meninggikan suaranya. Dadanya tampak naik turun.

Sementara Taemin yang berada di sisi kirinya berusaha menenangkan sembari mengusap pundak Minho. "Sudahlah, ini masih pagi.."

"Sudah berapa kali appa bilang padamu kalau kau harus mulai menekuni bidang yang appa pilihkan?!"

"Berkali-kali. Dan aku masih belum bisa menurutinya."

"Kau-"

"Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat." sahut Taehyun cepat, kemudian bergegas keluar dan melesat meninggalkan rumah dengan mobil porsche hitamnya.

"Benar-benar anak itu.."

"Bersikap keras pada Taehyun tak akan membuatnya menuruti keinginanmu. Yang ada ia akan semakin memberontak."

"Tapi aku tak..."

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi." ucap Taemin sambil bangkit berdiri dan membawa piring-piring bekas sarapan ke dapur. Meninggalkan Minho yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

* * *

Celotehan penyiar radio tampak mendominasi suasana didalam mobil sedan silver tersebut. Keberadaan 4 sosok di dalam sana agaknya hanya terus menyumbangkan keheningan. Terutama diantara dua bocah yang duduk di bangku belakang. Meski salah satu diantara mereka terlihat sangat sangat sangat jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Oh ayolah, haruskah pagi kita juga dikuasai oleh berita tak penting seperti itu huh.." Ujar seorang namja berambut almond, memecah keheningan.

Disaat ia dan Hyesun sedang libur seperti ini pasti umma mereka akan mengajak pergi mengunjungi Luna ahjumma yang tinggal didaerah Busan. Ah pasti disana akan lebih membosankan. Seandainya Wooyeol hyung atau appanya yang ikut hah.

"Lalu maumu bagaimana Jaehyukkie? Kau tau kan ummamu itu juga pelit bicara haha." sahut seorang yeoja yang duduk disebelah bangku kemudi.

"Ya Soojungie! Bahkan kau lebih parah" timpal Sulli, sambil terus fokus pada jalanan didepannya dan sesekali melirik ke belakang, dimana Jaehyuk -anaknya-, dan Hyesun duduk bersama.

"Apa menyenangkannya berada satu mobil bersama 3 yeoja es seperti ini.."

"Kau ajak saja Hyesun mengobrol denganmu."

Jaehyuk melirik kearah Hyesun yang hanya berjengit malas kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela, tanpa menghiraukan Jaehyuk sama sekali.

"Bahkan dia sudah lupa bagainana caranya bicara. Pabboya."

* * *

Hyunseok melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menyusuri tangga, entahlah hanya aja hari ini ia sama sekali tak memiliki semangat untuk sekolah. Moodnya benar-benar anjlok. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi dimana Hyunmi tiba-tiba drop sehingga ia tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dan membiarkan Hyunseok berangkat sendiri sambil diselimuti perasaan cemas, karena orangtuanya –Khun dan Vic- tak mengijinkan ia menemani Hyunmi di rumah sakit.

Hah. Belum lagi ditambah rentetan pertanyaan yang akan ia terima dari yeoja jadi-jadian macam Nayeon. Entahlah mau jadi apa dirinya hari ini. Semakin tak karuan saja.

"Kau sendirian lagi eoh?"

Begitu mendengar suara dibelakangnya, Hyunseok menoleh, dan mendapati namja lain yang kini tengah menyejajarkaan langkah dengannya di tangga.

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung." Jawab Hyunseok pada namja berambut almond yang tak lain adalah Seunghun, 'hyungnya' sendiri.

"Kau nampak tak bersemangat.."

"Begitulah hyung. Aku malas sekali masuk hari ini.."

"Sebenarnya aku juga haha banyak sekali songsaenim menyebalkan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau-" Timpal Seunghun. Namun kemudian namja itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, melainkan melirik arlojinya dan tersenyum jahil setelahnya.

"pukul 07.23, gerbang pasti belum ditutup. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat biaa saja? Sudah lama kita tak kesana berssama"

Mengerti maksud Seunghun, tanpa pikir panjang Hyunseok pun langsung menyetujuinya. Toh disaat seperti ini, hanya itu yang bissa memperbaiki moodnya. Ditambah dengan adanya Seunghun yang memang selalu menjadi partner terbaiknya.

"Baiklah, ayo hyung!" ajak Hyunseok sembari menuruni tangga duluan, meninggalkan Seunghun yang masih bertahan di tempatnya dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Keduanya bergegas menuju pelataran parkir dan melangkah kearah motor ninja mereka masing-masing. Lantas melaju meninggalkan sekolah sebelum gerbang ditutup. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang padat di pagi hari, menuju tempat yag selalu mereka singgahi sejak dulu.

* * *

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi nampak berjalan mengendap-endap bak maling diantara tembok tinggi dan semak-semak. Ia berusaha mencapai tembok belakang yang berhubungan langsung dengan toilet putra, dimana ia biasa diam-diam memanjat saat sudah telat seperti ini. Ya, ia memang bukan spesialis bangun pagi. Lagipula ia memang tak berniat menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di sekolah.

Setelah mendapat omelan bertubi-tubi dari ummanya yang sudah naik pitam dirumah tadi, Woooyol –namja itu- tentu tak mau terkena cecaran menyebalkan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, terutama itu berasal dari Mrs. Kwon, guru yang menurutnya amat sangat menyebalkan. Atau biasa ia sebut Mingus.

Bukannya memberi hukumaan atau apapun itu, guru yang kabarnya tak kunjung menikah diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu malah berpidato sambil meraung tak jelas di depan muridnya selama hampir tiga jam mengenai lika-liku kehidupannnya yang benar-benar menyedihkan hingga menghabiskan stok tissuenya sendiri.

Wooyeol segera mengenyahkan pikiran mengenai guru sial itu serta bayangan kalau ia tertangkap nanti. Begitu mencapai tembok belakang, ia segera melemparkan tasnya terlebih dahulu ke dalam, sebelum akhirnya memanjat. Setelah berhasil masuk, ia langsung melompat dari tembok dan menjejak diatas rumput halaman belakang. Buru-buru ia segera menuju toilet putra sebelum tertangkap basah baru datang di jam pelajaran kedua.

Diujung koridor menuju toilet, matanya menangkap keberadaan Mingus yang sedang berpatroli, reflek tubuhnya bersembunyi dibalik salah satu tiang. Namun naas, nampaknya mata jeli Mingus sempat menangkap keberadaannya.

"Park Wooyeol! Saya tahu kau ada disana.."

"_Tamatlah sudah.._."

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menuju kearahnya. Dan Wooyeol tak mau terlihat seperti tikus yang tertangkap basah dengan memalukan. Lebih baik ia bermain-main sebentar dengan si Mingus. Maka ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap Mrs. Kwon dengan senyum lebar begitu yeoja paruh baya itu tiba dihadapannnya.

"Annyeong songsaenim, kita bertemu lagi ne.."

"Jam berapa sekarang Park?! Berani sekali kau datang jam segini."

"Saya sudah datang dari tadi miss, tapi saya terlalu lama di toilet."

"Kau pikir saya bisa dibohongi begitu saja?"

"Miss tidak percaya pada muridmu sendiri?" Wooyeol bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, membuat Mrs. Kwon menghela nafas malas, mungkin ia sudah terlalu jengah menghadapi anak yang satu ini.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Tadi saya mau langsung ke kelas, tapi kan miss memanggil saya, kalau saya langsung kabur ke kelas, nanti saya dianggap tidak sopan. Jadi miss harus bertanggung jawab kalau saya dapat hukuman dari guru yang mengajar.."

"Tanpa saya panggil pun kamu pasti kena hukuman!"

"Tapi hukumannya bisa lebih ringan."

"Jangan sok tahu kamu.."

"Saya memang ta-"

"Aish Park Wooyeol! Kau bahkan bisa membuatku mati lebih cepat kalau begini!"

"Memang harusnya miss mati kapan?"

"PARK WOOYEOL! MASUK KERUANGAN SAYA!"

_Cih sial_ bukannya bisa bermain-main lebih lama dengan si Mingus ini, ia malah disuruh ke dalam ruang neraka. Hah bisa mati kutu ia disana. Tapi mau kabur pun percuma. Wooyeol hanya bisa mengikuti langkah-langkah tehas si Mingus yang masih menarik telinganya. Ini memalukan...

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.14, itu berarti jam istirahat baru saja berakhir empat menit lalu. Namun namja itu masih belum heranjak dari posisinya. Ia masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakangnya dengan kaki kanan yang ditekuk dan blazer yang tersampir asal dibahu kirinya, serta ipod yang melantunkan lagu secara random.

Pemandangan di depannya hanya berupa lapangan serta bangunan-bangunan lain dari sekolahnya yang kini tampak lebih pendek dari dirinya, atau pemandangan kota yang sedikit terlihat dari sini.

Ia menikmati semilir-semilir angin yang sejak tadi menerpa tubuhnya. Baru dua hari ia menemukan tempat ini, tapi mungkin ini sudah bisa ia masukkan kedalam daftar tempat favoritenya. Tempat yang tenang dan sunyi, namun dari sini ia bisa memperhatikan aktivitas orang lain. Atap sekolah.

Dan kini, meskipun tubuhnya berada disana, namun pikirannya melanglang buana jauh. Memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Oh bukan hanya yang tadi pagi, tapi juga kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya yang mungkin jauh lebih parah.

Taehyun tak mengerti mengapa justru appanya sendiri yang akan menjadi oknum yang mematahkan mimpinya. Memaksanya memasuki dunia yang bahkan enggan ia sentuh. Apa yang salah dari seorang anak yang tergila-gila pada sepak bola. Toh Wooyeol yang tergila-gila membuat onar saja tak pernah mendapat kecaman berarti dari appanya.

"cih.."

Masa bodoh dengan hubungan Taehyun dan Minho yang semakin merenggang. Adu mulut serta pertengkaran yang lebih hebat sudah tak asing lagi dengan dirinya. Dan itu semua karena ego mereka masing-masing.

Mengapa harus musik? Karena dulu appanya seorang musisi?

"omong kosong."

Dan memang tekad Taehyun sejak dulu, ia akan tetap bermain dengan si kulit bundar sampai tubuhnya sendiri benar-benar tak sanggup lagi melakukan itu.

* * *

Suara pantulan bola basket Nampak menjadi latar yang mendominasi disana. Seunghun yang masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan menatap kearah Hyunseok yang sudah sibuk dengan bola di tangannya, begitu sampai ditempat ini, namja itu memang langsung melesat ke tengah lapangan sendirian. Sementara Seunghun masih bertahan disini.

Seunghun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat ini. Lapangan basket –yang sangat- sederhana, yang sekitarnya dikelilingi ilalang yang tak terlalu tinggi, sekilas memang mirip padang ilalang. Ring dikedua tiangnya juga sudah nampak tak beraturan, dan selalu menimbulkan bunyi nyaring ketika ada bola yang masuk kesana. Di dekat salah satu sudut lapangan terdapat sebuah pohon besar. Seunghun berjalan kearah pohon itu, tempat mereka melepas lelah usai bermain. Lalu menatap keatas, dimana terdapat rumah pohon yang dulu dibuat oleh Chanyeol, Nichkhun, dan Sehun. Saat masih kecil rumah pohon ini sering menjadi tempat bermain Hyunmi, Jinah dan Nayeon. Namun kini kayunya sudah semakin melapuk termakan usia.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengambil gambar tempat ini, kemudian dengan cepat jemarinya menari diatas keypad ponselnya. Mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang.

"Hyung! Kau yang mengajakku kesini tapi kau malah membiarkanku bermain sendiri.." Seunghun menoleh begitu mendengar panggilan Hyunseok, lantas berjalan menuju lapangan, kerah Hyunseok yang kini tengah berdiri menghadapnya dengan bola basket yang diapit oleh lengan kirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba Seunghun langsung merebut bola itu dari tangan dongsaengnya dan melesakannya kedalam ring, diikuti Hyunseok yang mencoba mengambil alih kembali bolanya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau kesini hyung?" Tanya Hyunseok ditengah permainan.

"Kalau tidak salah 2 minggu lalu. Kau sendiri?"

"4 hari yang lalu?"

"Sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersama Hyunmi, dia merengek bilang merindukan tempat ini dan rumah pohonnya."

"Ah ya benar juga, pasti sudah lama ia tak kesini. Ngomong –ngomong kemana anak itu?" Tanya Seunghun yang sedikit memperlambat ritme permainannya.

"Rumah sakit." Dan Hyunseok berhasil mengambil alih kembali bolanya dari tangan Seunghun kemudian langsung melemparkannya kedalam ring hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring.

"Hah?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja hyung. Tadi pagi, yah…seperti biasa."

Dan Seunghun tak memberikan respon apa-apa lagi. Ia justru kembali focus pada permainannya. _Pantas saja, _batinnya. Hyunseok dating ke sekolah tanpa semangat dan Hyunmi pun tak kunjung muncul. Bagi Hyunseok basket adalah selingkuhan terbaik saat Hyunmi tak ada haha. Nampaknya ia terlalu mengerti semua itu. Yah tapi memang beginilah adanya. Setelah tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati, semua fakta itu memang langsung tertulis jelas dalam kepalanya.

_Meski ada fakta lain yang belum ia sadari. Karena untuk yang satu ini, ia tak bisa mengharapkan otaknya…_

* * *

Hyunmi tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Memandang sebuah foto yang baru saja diterimanya, gambar tempat ia biasa bermain saat kecil. Ditambah sederetan pesan singkat yang dari Seunghun yang sedikit mengingatkannya pada kisah masa kecilnya. Terlebih di foto itu tampak Hyunseok yang sedang bermain basket.

**"Kalian berdua curang, bukannya menemaniku disini malah, bermain kesana tanpa mengajakku." **Setelah mengetikkan pesan tersebut, Hyunmi meletakkan ponselnya pada nakas di sebelah ranjangnya. Kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya kembali pada ranjang.

Ia benar-benar bosan disini. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih ditambah bau karbol yang menyengat, seolah tak menunjukkan semangat kehidupan yang berwarna. Apa enaknya disini. Meski Hyunseok berkali-kali menyuarakan kalau ia akan lebih memilih tinggal disini disbanding harus rutin pergi ke sekolah.

Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke tempat Luna ahjumma, jadilah ia ditinggal sendirian disini. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia pergi ke taman belakang, namun tadi ummanya sudah memperingatkan dengan jelas kalau ia tak boleh meninggalkan kamarnya sampai mereka pulang.

Matanya beralih menatap ponselnya yang masih tergeletak tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Seunghun tak membalas pesannya, pasti mereka sedang asyik bermain.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, diikuti masuknya seorang yeoja, dan….

"YA! KAU TAK MASUK SEKOLAH LAGI TANPA MEMBERI TAHUKU. AKU HAMPIR MATI BOSAN KARENA TAK ADA TEMAN MENGOBROL DI TENGAH PELAJARAN." Seorang yeoja berambut kuncir kuda langsung menyeruak masuk dan duduk di atas ranjang Hyunmi. Otomatis membuat senyum Hyunmi langsung mengembang.

"Kalau aku bisa memprediksi kapan aku sakit lagi, sudah sejak dulu aku selalu melapor padamu, Yeonnie.."

Nayeon menatap Hyunmi yang kini sudah duduk menghadap kearahnya dengan lekat. "Dan aku bisa menemanimu terus, tanpa harus menikmati gabungan antara rasa bosan dan cemas dikelas."

"Kau begitu sayangnya padaku ya, padahal sejak dulu sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku seperti ini, tapi kau masih belum bisa menghilangkan kecemasanmu. Sejak kapan kau ketularan Hyunseok eoh?"

"Ya! Justru kau yang ketularan si bodoh itu! Ditambah lagi tadi dia juga tak masuk sekolah, aku jadi tak bisa menginterogasinya."

"Dia sedang di taman ilalang bersama Seunghun oppa."

Nayeon tak menjawab, ia malah kembali memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya. Dan menangkap noda darah didekat pipinya. Dilanjutkan dengan matanya yang menangkap tumpukan tissue di atas nakas yang warnanya sudah berubah menjadi merah hamper disetiap sisi. "Kau mimisan lagi?"

"Hanya sedikit."

"Aish jinjja kau ini.."

"Kau kesini bukan untuk menceramahiku kan?" ucap Hyunmi sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Nayeon. Sementara sahabatnya malah mendengus kesal dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dari tasnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau penculik serta tukang dongeng ulung, bukan tukang ceramah yang baik."

Nayeon terkekeh sendiri mendengarnya. Sejak dulu memang hanya Nayeon yang paling lihai membawa Hyunmi kabur dari rumahnya. Hyunmi bukan tidak diizinkan keluar rumah, dia masih tetap bersekolah formal dan bermain seperti anak-anak seusianya. Namun Nayeon sering membawa Hyunmi diluar batas jam bermainnya. Bahkan Nayeon pernah membawa Hyunmi ke pesta kakak kelas mereka sampai lewat tengah malam, atau menonton konser grup idola mereka, dan sebagainya, yah meskipun semua itu berakhir dengan Hyunmi yang drop keesokkan harinya.

Hyunmi juga akan terlihat senang kalau Nayeon sudah bercerita panjang lebar tentang apapun itu, meski kebanyakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Tapi dimata Hyunmi semua itu menarik, Melebihi dongeng yang dulu sering diceritakan ummanya. Karena itu Hyunmi sering menyebutnya tukang dongeng, meski selalu diprotes keras oleh Nayeon.

"Aku tak mungkin menculikmu disaat seperti ini. Yang ada Vic jumma malah menggantungku."

"Lalu?"

"Tadi aku bertengkar lagi dengan Soji!" dan siang itupun dihabiskan dengan cerita-cerita Nayeon mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Soji, yang kabarnya karena Soji tak suka kalau Nayeon dekat- dekat dengan Hyunseok. Dan ekspresi Nayeon saat membantahnya_ "aku bahkan tak sudi dekat-dekat dengan kembaranmu kalau bukan terpaksa"_

* * *

Buru-buru Luhan melepas apronnya dan mengecilkan api di kompornya begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan dan membuka kuncinya, hingga menampakkan seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dalam balutan jas.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil merangkul pinggang istrinya dan membawanya masuk.

"Yah, tugas hari ini tak sebanyak kemarin. Seunghun dimana?"

"Entah, dia bilang akan pulang telat. Kau mandilah dulu, biar aku memasak makan malam." Luhan mengambil alih jas Sehun dan kembali beranjak ke dapur. Tapi bukannya menuju kamar untuk segera mandi, Sehun malah mengekori Luhan menuju dapur.

"Aku ingin ikut memasak."

"Tapi kau kan baru pulang."

"Tak masalah. Lagipula sudah lama aku tak mencoba memasak. Terakhir saat kau hamil Seunghun hahaha."

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun. Setelah melipat kemejanya sebatas siku, Sehun pun langsung mengambil alih daging yang belum dipotong. Membiarkan istrinya sibuk mengaduk-aduk kuah sup yang masih diatas kompor.

* * *

Begitu memastikan pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup, pandangan Minho langsung bertemu pada Taemin yang kini tengah membaca buku sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia langsung melangkah kesana dan berbaring di sebelah istrinya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Taemin menggeleng seraya menutup buku yang tada ia baca -setelah sempat menandai halamannya. Kemudian beralih memainkan ujung-ujung rambut suaminya.

"Kemana anak itu?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Taehyun pulang saat kau mandi, dan langsung menuju kamarnya."

"Hah anak itu."

"Yaa! kan kau yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu eoh.."

"Itu karena aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya.."

Taemin menggeleng pelan, suaminya terkadang memang sangat egois, bahkan terhadap putra tunggal mereka sekalipun.

"Hanya Taehyun sendiri yang tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya sayang."

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Minnie.."

Taemin tak menggubrisnya, kalau sudah begini ia justru malas berdebat lagi. Dan memilih untuk ikut berbaring serta menarik selimutnya sebatas dada.

"Aku mengantuk, jaljayo~"

Dan Minho pun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ikut memajamkan matanya setelah mengecup dahi Taemin terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Nichkhun dan Vic mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekitar ruangan ini. Ruangan ini nampak kontras dengan keadaannya saat mereka meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Bungkus makanan yang berserakan asal, tv yang masih menyala, serta ipod hitam yang tergeletak asal dengan masih mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Ditambah lagi oknum-oknum yang dirasa bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini justru sudah terlelap dalam mimpi mereka. Membuat ruangan serba putih yang biasanya hening ini berubah total.

Khun berjalan kearah sofa dimana terdapat dua orang namja yang tertidur asal, kemudian meraih remote tv yang ada disana, lantas mematikan tvnya. Tak berbeda jauh, Vic juga mendapati putrinya yang tertidur asal bersama Jinah diranjang, ia pun langsung membenahi posisi Hyunmi, terutama selang infusnya agar tidak tersangkut.

Lagu yang mengalun dari ipod di meja nakas pun turut dimatikan, membuat ruangan kembali sepi. Sementara Vic membereskan bekas-bekas bungkus makanan, Khun justru mengambil kursi dan duduk disisi ranjang putrinya. "Hei princess, harimu pasti menyenangkan haha.." ia menjawir hidung Hyunmi yang sudah terlelap sambil terkekeh.

"Sepertinya Hyunseok dan Seunghun menghabiskan hari dengan bermain basket sebelum akhirnya datang kesini.." ujar Vic.

"Dan menambah keributan yang sebelumnya sudah diciptakan nona-nona tukang gosip ini haha"

"Ne, suasana yang disukai Hyunmi hahaha.."

Vic beralih merapikan selimut yang tersampir asal di sofa tempat dua pemuda itu terlelap. Kemudian tersenyum sendiri mengingat kelakuan anak-anaknya. Tak peduki apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka, toh kebersamaan akan selalu menjadi sesuatu yang selalu hadir.

* * *

YAAAAAAY

finally, bisa juga posting chap 1 setelah terpending entah berapa lama hahaha. maaf kalo hasilnya msh serba kurang disana-sini dan feelnya gak berasa maaf!

buat yg bersedia reviewdi chap ini pun, yeah ofc, ur review means a lot for me hahaha

regards,

vanillate


End file.
